My Life
by lovelysakura99
Summary: This is my story, my life. It's not a happy story, it's only the truth. NejiTen. Rated for bad language and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Here's my new story. I think it'll have five chapters. I don't know how this story came in my mind... maybe because I read a sad/drama/angst book two weeks ago... Whatever my reasons, I wrote it so enjoy!

Warnings: It's a M rated story because of a bad language and suggestive themes but it will have no lemon. You are warned.

Disclaimer: This count for all the story: I don't own Naruto or any characters of this manga/anime.

* * *

My Life

Chapter 1

I was five years old.

I had no brothers nor sisters, no uncles nor aunt. Nothing. No family minus my father and my mom.

My mom used to say that her family didn't approve my father and she cut all connection with them. She didn't no about my father's family. She said they were mean and he escaped at the age of sixteen.

They got married when my mom was sixteen, and my dad twenty-five. My mom used to say they got married because they were in love. After one year of marriage, they had me. She told me too that I was an union of this love. I believed her because I was five years old.

My father was always drunk. My mom and I was used to it. He was getting fired of every job after one week and even less. My mom was a stripper to pay the bills. She told me that strippers were beautiful ladies that had difficult problems in life and had to pleasure men for money. I had asked if it was good. She looked at me with serious eyes and told me it was bad, but she had to do it because we needed money. After, she would murmured that it was better than being prostitute. She murmured softly so I couldn't hear, I always heard it. It's just that I didn't ask because of her tone of voice, so sad and full of regrets.

My mom was gentle, sweet and really caring. My father was the opposite. He didn't like me. I knew it and often I would ask mom why. She always respond me that I was wrong and that even if it look like he didn't like me, in the bottom of his heart, he did. I wasn't sure, but I liked my mom too much to say it wasn't true.

Because of her job, my mom was rarely at home at night. My father wasn't there, no one knew where he was. I was left alone most of the time at night but I didn't care. Mom was the fist one to come back every time. My father could come back some hours later, drunk. Sometimes, he was coming home the next day, or we could see him only three or four days later.

Even with all those problems, for five years, I was happy. My mom was all I needed. But one day, all changed. My mom didn't have to work that night and we decided to watch movies. I was happy that mom was there but my father arrived drunk. My mom told me to go to sleep. I didn't want but she told again, this time as an order. I listened to her and went upstairs. I went to my room but I didn't went to bed. I stayed next to the door. Trying to hear what they were saying. I heard my father shouting. He was saying bad things to my mom. I heard my mom's soft voice saying things to calm him down but it didn't help. I heard a crash, then my mom's scream. After, I heard my father's loud step climbing the stairs. I backed away from the door. My father then opened it slowly, saying softly my name. I started to scream "Mommy!" the loudest the I could. He said that it didn't matter, I could scream but my mom couldn't hear a thing. He started to stroke my hair softly, still saying my name. I continued to scream. He then touched me where he should had never touch. I started to cry. He undress me and got off his pants. I was still crying, screaming. He then said the thing that would forever stayed on my mind.

"I love you Tenten-chan."

I cried even more…

After he had finished with me, he fall asleep on my bed. I went directly in the living room, not caring that I was naked. Then I saw the unmoving body of my mom. On the cold floor. I cried even more. Still, crying, I called the police. They couldn't understand a thing of what I was saying. They came anyway and a nice policewoman gave me a blanket to cover my body. They enveloped my mom's body and took my father with them. I didn't well understand all the talking of the policemen but I clearly understood what happened that night.

My father had killed my mom and raped me.

I was five years old.

This is the beginning of my story, my life.

* * *

Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Here's chapter two of "My Life". Thanks to everyone who let a review! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

My Life

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes slowly. For one second, I forgot where I was.

"_Not here again."_ I thought bitterly.

I saw that his arm was around my waist. I took it off, disgusted. I didn't know if I was more disgusted of him or of me. Anyway, I stood up, and took my clothes that were all over the floor. I got dress rapidly and went to the door.

"Tenten, where you going?" he asked.

I turned to see him fully awake looking at me with his pale lavender eyes. I sighed discouraged.

"My room." was all I needed to say.

"Stay here."

It was an order. With him, nothing was a request. It was all orders.

"I can't sleep all night long here, tomorrow morning, people will find it weird that I, most of the times, get out of your room, at morning."

"It be even weirder if you go out of my room in the middle of the night."

"No one is there in the middle of the night. Mornings, your maids are always there."

He didn't respond. He only got up, not caring that he was naked, and came in front of me, not breaking once the eye contact.

"Tenten, stay here."

He then kissed me, not sweetly nor passionately. It was just a kiss. He brought me to his bed, manage to undress me and took me there. Like always. I never knew why I couldn't resist Neji. With him, I always looked like a weak little girl.

-----

Seven years had past since I was five years old. I had passed from new houses to new houses, new towns to new towns and families to families. No one kept me. I was too weird. I didn't talk, only when necessary, I didn't smile, I didn't cry. I was just living. My life since that event was living. I was going to school, I had average marks and I was reading. It was resume to that. No friends. No real family. Just me.

It changed slightly when I arrived in the Hyuuga's house. I didn't understand why this guy, Hiashi Hyuuga, wanted to adopted me. He already had two daughters, and he had his nephew on his charge. Why he needed a fourth kid was a mystery for me, but I didn't complain. Hiashi was nice and didn't mind my lonely attitude. Plus, they were rich so I had almost everything a normal girl would like. Too bad I wasn't a normal girl.

Like I said, Hiashi was nice, he didn't mind me and I wasn't making noise. He often would smile to me but I only respond with a nod.

Hanabi, the younger daughter, was calm too and collect. She was six years under me. She was serious about school and was always alone. I didn't mind her. We had that silent accord that we wouldn't get in the others stuff and we would respect the other.

Hinata, the older daughter, was one year younger than me. She was the shyest girl in the world. She was always stutter and becoming as red as a tomato. I think she didn't know how to deal with me. She was always smiling and trying to be friendly with me but I was cold with her like I did for everyone. It always disable her but she was always trying again.

The last but not lest had been the more troublesome of this new "family". The nephew, Neji. At first, I thought that he was cold and uncaring guy. He didn't mind that I was there and wasn't talking to me. That was just helping me.

I went to school. Neji was in my class since he had my age but I couldn't care less, and him either. We wouldn't talk at home, why we would talk at school? Everyone knew that his family had adopt me but I wasn't popular. I didn't have friends. For a reason I still don't get, Neji was popular. Him and his friends, if I can call them like this, were thinking that they were the kings and queens of the school. For me, they were all losers. They didn't like me either. They tried to persecuted me but it didn't work. I was letting them hit me till they got tired of it. When I went "home", Hiashi started to scream that if he ever find the persons who did that, he'll make them get expulsed. By a miracle, it stopped. But I was still receive nasty looks.

After six months in this new "home", things started to get complicated with the Hyuuga boy. In fact, it started after his thirteenth anniversary. They had made a big birthday party for him. I was there because Hiashi had force me. At the minute he went away, I escaped to my room. Some hours later, I was still reading in my room when I heard the last guest had left. I continued my reading when I heard someone knocking at my door. I didn't have the time to move that the door open on Neji. I didn't had the time to asked him what he wanted that he had closed the door and was in front of me.

"You're interesting Tenten." He said in my ear, "You're not like other girls. You excite me."

I looked at him weirdly.

"Excite you?"

He stared to kiss me in my neck. I didn't understand well. Of course I knew what the word sex meant but I didn't understand that a thirteen years old wanted to have sex.

He kissed me on the lips and started to undress me…

Some hours later, I woke up, to find an asleep and naked Neji in my bed. At this time, I understood that I had a fuck friend.

I was thirteen years old.

* * *

... I don't know what to say... Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Now I'm scared to disappoint you guys... sigh... Anyway, enjoy this third chapter!

* * *

My Life

Chapter 3

Four years had passed since I arrived in the Hyuuga house. I wasn't happy nor was I sad but my life had been changed. Neji was demanding me every night and every time, I was letting him do anything of me. I didn't understand why but I couldn't refuse.

At school nothing changed. I was alone and it wasn't because I was fucking Neji that he was talking to me at school. He was ignoring me every time of the day. Only when we were alone that he was seeing that I exist. I didn't care much.

To return to school, I didn't have friends till some weirdo arrived at school. He was one year younger than me and was in Hinata's class. At lunchtime, he had come sit next to me.

"Hey! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! You're Tenten right?"

I looked at him and nodded.

"Great! I heard about you! All I know is that you lost your parents and you now live with the Hyuugas. I'm an orphan too. I live now with the school director, Tsunade, because she's married to my godfather, Jiraiya, who's a pervert, and I discover two months ago that nobody linked to my parents was still alive. I found that so weird."

And he continued to talk, and talk and talk and all I was doing was listen. I didn't care that he was there. I mean, he was a good distraction and he was funny but god that guy talked a lot.

I finished to eat and got up. Naruto followed me, still talking. He was talking so much that he stumbled over a chair. He fell on the floor in front of all the cafeteria. We could see Neji's "friends" starting to smirk. It had been silent in the cafeteria but before anyone started to laugh, I laughed, and laughed, and laughed so much. I laughed for the first time in eleven years. The cafeteria was still silent, all we could hear was my laughs. I finally stopped and, with a smile, I helped Naruto to get up.

"You should look where you going, idiot." I simply said.

Naruto laughed, we went out of the cafeteria, not caring of the murmurs that was going on.

-----

I arrived at "home" later that day and when I opened my room's door, I saw Neji sitting on my bed.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Not here." I put my bag in a corner of my room and started to change clothes, giving my back to him.

"Where were you?" he asked again, this time losing his cool.

"Somewhere in this country."

"You were with Naruto."

I finished changing and looked at him.

"Yes, I was with Naruto and…?"

Suddenly, Neji pushed me on the wall, his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't see him again." He said, threatening.

"Why?"

"Because."

"It's not because you're fucking me that you have control on who I can see and who I can't."

Neji looked at me, still threatening but somehow, his expression became more lustful. He kissed me passionately. More passionately that he had kissed me in those three years. He started to lift my shirt but I stopped him.

"I just got changed." I told him breathless.

"Who cares?" he respond, still trying to kiss me.

"Hiashi will call us to go supper in less then five minutes." I finished by saying.

He seemed to hesitate but finally let go of me.

"Tonight, my room." was the last thing he said before getting out of my room.

-----

Ten minutes later, we were all around the dining room's big table, getting serve by maids.

"Tenten." Hiashi said. I looked at him. "I heard that you had found a friend today." I simply nodded. "Who is he?" He asked seeing that I would not talk much.

"Naruto Uzumaki." I said simply.

"You know him?" Hiashi asked his older daughter.

"Y-yes! He is in some of my class. He is next to me in history. He seems nice."

"He is" I said, having a little smile on my lips.

I could see Hinata smiling brightly, Hiashi having a simple smile, Hanabi not caring of the discussion and Neji trying to look calm but was clearly upset.

-----

The supper finished calmly and I went to my room. I did my homework and at 10, I went to Neji's room. No one was in sight and I knock slowly. When he saw that it was me, he totally jump on me.

After some hours of what we could call aggressive sex and that I verify that he was asleep, I got up and picked up my clothes. I dressed up rapidly and when I was about to open the door I heard him say:

"You are mine. Whatever you do, whoever you are with, don't forget that you are mine."

He didn't say more. I finished by going back to my room, shocked by what he said. I opened my window and looked outside. All was calm and in peace. Before I realized, tears were pouring down my face. I was the contrary of this calm landscape, I was a mess, I didn't know what was going on and I was scared. Words of my mom came back to me.

"_It's better than being a prostitute."_

For the first time, I felt like I was only a low prostitute. It's sure that I was only sleeping with Neji and that I didn't receive money for it but was I sleeping with him for my benefit? Was I really letting him have me so I could feel something more? Was I doing the best thing? I seriously didn't know.

My tears finished by dry. I was strangely feeling better after my silent crying. I realized then that emotions weren't that bad, that I should let myself cry and laugh sometimes, to make me feel better. To make me more alive. And after eleven years, I finally let my emotions a little bit show.

I was sixteen years old.

* * *

Don't ask me why I choose Naruto to be the friend... I just did... Anyway, review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Here chapter four of "My Life"! Thanks for all the reviews! I don't remember who but I know someone said in a review that Neji rapped Tenten. Well not really like she never said that she didn't want nor that she wanted this... Anyway, hope you like this chapter!

* * *

My Life

Chapter 4

Seven months had passed since my first laugh and cry in eleven years. I had warm up a little. I wasn't nice but I was more socialize. Within those months, we could say that Naruto and I became best friends. He didn't know much about my life, past and present, but I knew everything of his. Most of the times, he was talking and I was listening.

I became friend too with Hinata. She would came to me if she had some problems and was lest shy when I was around.

My relation with Neji was slightly different. I had learn that I could listen to my desire too. When I didn't want to get down with him, I would tell him directly but that didn't happen often. It was more once in a while, when I was really tired and that I didn't want to deal with him. I was still feeling weak around him.

-----

The day of my seventeenth birthday, Hiashi had wanted to throw a big party but I didn't want too. I finally only invited Naruto to come and Neji had invited his "friend", Sasuke. I didn't like Sasuke. I didn't know why but I just couldn't stand that guy.

Finally, my "party" finished by Naruto, Hinata and I watching movies and eating popcorn. We had fun even if it was simple.

When the movie ended, Naruto left to go home and Hinata went to sleep. I went to my room and saw Sasuke walking. He saw me and smirked.

"Hi Tenten."

I didn't respond. I only looked at him waiting for him to say something.

"I heard you slept with Hyuuga."

"You mean Neji told you." I said not really caring about this conversation.

"No, he didn't tell me. I just did math. Girl panties in Hyuuga's room plus adopt girl next to his room equals Hyuuga had sex with Tenten. Your reaction just confirm that."

I looked at him, asking with my eyes what was the point to this thing.

"Well, I guess I would like to have the same treatment that Hyuuga has." He said, coming dangerously close to me.

"In your dreams." I said rolling my eyes by his stupidity.

"You're trying to stay loyal to Hyuuga? You know he only toys you. He only want your body, nothing else. Like mother like daughter."

"What did you said?" I could fell anger bolling inside of me.

"I heard about your past. Your mother, a stripper, who had been killed by her drunken husband and that the husband was so drunk that he rapped his little five years old daughter, you. That's why your an orphan, dead mother and arrested father."

"How do you know that?" I asked him, clenching my fist.

"My dad is a policeman. He knows anything on anyone and I found your files."

"You asshole."

"Don't you have any manners? It's true, your mother was only a stripper but she must be proud of you right now, you becoming like her."

I couldn't stand it anymore. I hit him.

"You don't know anything!" I screamed to him. "My mother wasn't a stripper because she liked it. It was only because she needed money to have the best for me. Because her drunken husband couldn't have a good job but she still loved him for any reason she had. She was the best mother that anyone could have but my bastard of father took her away from me. You just know nothing." I hit him again. "And, by the way, I know Neji is toying with me. I'm not stupid. I know he want nothing more then my body but I don't mind. You know why? Because it was the closest that I could feel of love. Even now that I have Naruto and Hinata that I almost consider like family, with Neji I have this weird thing that makes me remember what my mom use to tell me about love and even if it's only physical, it's better than nothing."

"Are you in love with him?" Sasuke asked, still a bit shocked by the hits.

"I can't say yes because I don't know." I said this time more softly.

I turned my back to him and went inside my room. I sat on my bed and thought: "What is love?". I remember my mom saying that it was a beautiful feeling but it was difficult to carry.

My thought broke when someone knock at the door. I didn't have the time to get up, that the door opened on Neji. He closed the door behind him and sat next to me.

"I heard all." He said simply. I didn't know what to say so I let him continue. "I'm not good with words and I don't know how to explain but since a year or two or I don't know since when, I couldn't stand to see you talking too other guys, mostly Naruto, and I just couldn't think that you could be with somebody else and I just wanted you to be mine but I don't think that it's the same way you think or that I think or I think that I try to think to think that's it not like that but in the back of my mind I have the though that is that and I keep thinking that I have to think the truth… You understand?" (AN: It's normal if you didn't understand.)

"Not really." I looked at him worried. He was suppose to be so calm and cool and see him anxious was weird.

"To put it simple, I'm in love with you."

I froze. I didn't know how to react to those words.

"No. You can't. It's impossible." I kept on saying shaking my head.

"Yes… I mean, I can't explain it but I want to take care of you, to hold you with love not just with lust and I…" He took my face in his hands. "I love you Tenten."

Tears started to pour down my face. A mix of sadness and anger. Memories of those words were coming back and they hurt so much. It was the same words, the same little words minus the "-chan" that had prove me that love could be so wrong.

Neji tried to touch my shoulder but I pushed his hand.

"No! Don't touch me!" I said, choking in my sobs.

He didn't say a thing but I felt him getting closer. He then kissed me more sweetly than I had ever feel. His hands were on my body but they felt so comforting, like by his touches and kisses, he was saying that everything would be alright. He started to lift my shirt but I stopped him.

"Neji…"

"No, I won't have sex with you. Let me make love to you."

And I let him. I didn't know if his saying was true but all his body was telling me to trust him. I did it. It was a rush of emotions, something I couldn't control. I wanted to believe.

To believe that he really loved me and that all this was a proof. To believe and to hope that something good and joyful could get out of this.

At this time I realize that maybe I was in love.

I was seventeen years old.

* * *

Well, I don't know what to say about this... I know Tenten's feeling are confusing but I did it on purpose, she doesn't understand her own feelings... and for Neji... you'll see... Next chapter will be the last one... I'll try to update the faster I can. Till that, review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Here the last chapter of "My life". Enjoy!

* * *

My Life

Chapter 5

The next morning, Neji explain me his reason for all this mess.

He said that, when his father died, he felt alone since her mother had die by giving him birth. He felt alone and felt that emotions weren't necessary since his emotion had hurt him. He closed himself from anyone, even from his uncle and cousin who had took care of him.

He told me that when I arrived, he didn't know how to react with me. He felt intrigue by me, he even found me cute but didn't want to get close. In the same time, he wanted to get close, to talk to me, maybe even make me laugh, but he was scared of this. He tried to suppress it but the more he was around me, more he wanted to get close to me. He put it on the fault of his new growing hormones. After, for him, all felt more easy. He was sleeping with me, a manner to be close to me, without hurting his feelings.

When Naruto arrived, he found out that it wasn't good, since he felt jealousy against a guy who could make me laugh. He found out that his feelings could get hurt so he started to be possessive. He didn't know what else to do.

When he heard me say all those things to Sasuke about my past and about him and me, he felt bad. Bad from suppressing all those feelings since I was hurt and he felt that I shouldn't be hurt anymore. So he told me and the event happened.

After he told me all this, I felt better, cuddling against his naked body, feeling his sweet warmth. For the first time, I felt that what we did was good. I then asked him that if, now we could be boyfriend/girlfriend and that we could start dating. He kissed me and that was the respond I needed.

-----

After that, we really started dating. Neji wasn't really the romantic type but I liked it anyway.

Hiashi almost jumped of joy when we told him. Hinata too was happy and even Hanabi did like she cared. Naruto founded surprisingly fantastic and Neji's "friends" didn't like it. We didn't care since Neji ended their "friendship".

-----

Right now, I've been married to Neji for one year. We got married at twenty-one. I'm pregnant too of four months. You may find it young, but it's a miracle that I didn't get pregnant earlier.

I'm just happy right now. It's sure I have my moments, like everyone, where it's not joyful, but, in general, I'm happy. I just can believe how great my life turned out.

I don't know why I wrote this, I think I just needed to remember my life. The most important points, the things that I'll never forget.

I wanted too to see the mistake I did and that my entourage did to not make them twice and for my future girl or boy not to do. I wish that she/he will live the happiest that she/he could. I hope she/he will not have to pass all the obstacles I passed.

Maybe I wrote that also because of, like would say Naruto, the crazy hormones that make me do crazy stuff because we are crazily made.

Maybe it's to give hope to people who have difficult situations, that they shouldn't be discouraged… No it's not that since no one will read this. Never.

Well, that ends the story of my life. I still have a lot of things to do, to discover but only that make a good story.

I'd like to thank my mom in heaven who I will always love.

I'd like to thank Hiashi who adopt me.

I'd like to thank Hinata who tried to be my friend even if I wasn't responding.

I'd like to thank Naruto who gave me the love of a friend.

And finally I'd like to thank Neji who gave me love and support with his weird manners of his.

I'm happy.

I'm twenty-two years old.

Tenten.

PS: Neji, if you read that, I'll kick your ass.

* * *

So there it is! The end is so happy compare to the rest of the story... anyway, hope you like it! Please review! 


End file.
